


A pet is for life

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Human Pets, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Jack goes for a hike, he doesn´t expect to return with a pet.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	A pet is for life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owner's manual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582358) by Kiki Cabou. 



> This fic is written for the April Challenge for the H/C Bingo which asks for a cross over between fandoms and the use of at least one of these prompts: asphyxiation, nightmares, loss of income/job and fever/delirium.

Jack lifts his backpack onto his back, making sure his car is locked and starts walking. It is still early and he is all alone. He wanted to get out of the city. His current mission in New York is interesting and fun, but he is ready for some time off.

The woods here are gorgeous and he truly enjoys his hike, when all of a sudden he stops when he hears a noise that doesn´t belong in these woods. It sounds like the struggling of a trapped animal. Homing in on the sound, he quickly follows it. The closer he gets, the more disturbing it becomes. It appears that whatever is trapped, is choking. He hurries through the bushes to stop when he sees a kid trapped. He is wearing a collar that somehow caught behind something and it’s clear het is getting more entangled the more he tries to get free.

‘Hey hey, calm down, kid, you’re goanna strangle yourself.’

Hearing a voice has the opposite result and the boy frantically tries to clumsily extract himself, pinching the collar even tighter. His breathing is reduced to short wheezing breaths. But since the kid gives no sign that he understood Jack, Jack hurries forward, grabbing the kid’s arm. The moment he does so, he is bitten. Jack pulls away, the kid didn´t draw blood but it hurt anyway. He fists the kid’s long blond hair and pulls just hard enough to get attention. He takes the boy’s body between his legs to pin him and the boy starts whimpering.

‘Hold still kid, I’m gonna release you.’

It must finally register what he is trying to accomplish because the kid stills and Jack is able to untangle the boy’s collar. Now that Jack is able to see the boy’s neck, he can see the thin white scar over a fat square lump the size of a postage stamp. The kid is a peet. Jack growls and the kid immediately cowers, not being able to get out of Jack’s grip.

‘I’m sorry kid, I’m not mad at you. They should never have done this to you.’

Since the kid is clearly not where he belongs, Jack holds on to his collar. With his other hand he takes out a length of para cord and ties it to the collar and around his waist. That way he has his hands free. When the kid relaxes bit and stares at him with wide blue eyes, Jack smiles. Now that he has a good look at the collar, he can see the tag that says Mac.

‘So your name is Mac.’

Mac starts waving his whole body, if he would have had a tail, it would have been thumping. He scratches Mac behind the ear and gets a goofy smile, the kid leaning into the touch.

Jack sits down and opens his backpack, Mac studying what he is doing. He takes out a bottle of water and Mac looks curiously at it. Uncapping it, Mac sniffs the air and Jack reaches out to Mac’s face. The kid immediately scurries back, wide eyed, trembling.

‘I’m sorry Mac, I didn´t mean to scare you. I’m not gonna hurt you. I want you to drink some water.’

He takes a sip himself and it is clear Mac is thirsty because he slowly comes closer. Jack holds out the bottle and Mac opens his mouth so Jack can pour some water in it. Mac sloppily drinks, spilling water all over the place.

Next Jack takes out his sandwiches. Mac is drooling next to him, tentatively putting his hand on Jack´s knee. Jack laughs, ‘down boy, you will get a piece. Come on, down!’

He pulls the para cord down and Mac sits next to him, greedily watching the sandwich. Jack pulls a piece off and offers it to Mac, taking a bite himself. Mac wolves the food down, he really must be starving. He keeps feeding Mac until all the food is gone. When Mac realizes there is no more food coming, he lays down next to Jack’s feet.

‘Don’t get too comfortable, Mac, I’m taking you home.’

Jack stands up and Mac immediately gets up, ready to follow Jack.

‘OK boy, let’s go home.’

* * *

When they arrive at Jack’s truck, Jack opens the door and helps Mac inside. He unties the rope after he straps Mac in with the seatbelt. He can see Mac is studying everything with interest.

‘You’re a smart one, aren’t you?’

Jack starts the truck and Mac frantically starts barking and clumsily paws at the door.

‘Hey, hey, calm down, it’s OK.’

He pulls Mac’s collar down, ‘come on boy, relax.’ Once they are driving, Mac dozes off.

The first stop Mac makes is at a pet store. He pulls Mac out of the car and they enter the store. Mac is sniffing and starts pulling on the para cord. Jack stops at the leashes first. Mac’s current collar is a plane black collar. He checks out all the types and chooses a brown breaded leather collar with a matching leash.

Mac pulls Jack to the toys aisle and Jack smiles, trying different types . While he is busy choosing what he is going to buy, Mac scampers off, Jack chasing him, cursing himself that he let go of the para cord. When he arrives in the bac of the store, Mac is sitting at the feet of a young woman.

’Are you his owner? Can he have a snack?’

‘Yeah, sure.’

She takes a biscuit out of the jars and offers it to Mac, who delicately takes it out of her hands, before he scoffs it down. She pets him and Mac’s whole body wiggles again in delight.

‘Is he a new pet?’

‘Yeah, he is. Can you give some pointers in what I need?’

She looks in his cart, smiling, ‘I see you have the basics down. You will need some kibble, although I am in favor of human food, so I would recommend a high protein diet as he looks like an active type. Maybe some reward snacks, a dog bed. Will you be using a bench?’

Jack shakes his head, he doesn´t want to put Mac in a cage. When they are done, they walk up to the register.

‘Can you take of the tag of the collar and leash, so I can use them?’

‘Sure, do you want a tag with his name, I can put your phone number on it, so people can call you when he gets lost.’

‘Good idea.’

While the girl makes the dog tag, Jack pays and then holds Mac while the girl takes of his old collar and replaces it with the new one.

‘Do you know a good vet?’

‘Oh yeah, sure. I have his card somewhere. Wait, let me look for it.’

She rummages through an old fashioned rolodex, ‘here it is.’

She pulls out a card so Jack can take a picture of it, ‘Thanks.’

According to the card they are open, so Jack drives to the peets clinic. The receptionist registers them and asks to wait. Jack sits down and Mac lays down next to Mac’s feet. After two other peets, it’s their turn when a doctor calls Mac’s name. Jack pulls Mac with him and Mac hesitantly follows him to the door of the examination room. He resists getting inside and Mac pulls his collar but he doesn´t budge. The doctor holds something in his hand that attracts Mac’s attention. It is a small snickers bar. His hunger is bigger than his fear and he enters the room.

‘Impressive. Jack Dalton.’

‘Nice to meet you Jack. I’m Jack Lawson. And this must be Mac, how can I help you?’

‘I found Mac during a hike this morning and I wanted to know if he is chipped.’

‘Sure, OK, let’s get Mac on the table.’

‘Come on Mac, can you climb up?’

Mac starts trembling again and tries to cower away.

‘There is nothing to be afraid of Mac, he is not going to hurt you.’

Jack picks Mac up and puts him on the table, holding him so he can’t jump of the table again. Hank gives him an ear scratch before he moves the chip reader over Mac.

‘Nope, he’s not chipped. SO he was likely brought in the system illegal.’

Jack grits his teeth, he has hurt about these things but never came up close to a case. Jack pets Mac, ‘what happened to you bud?’

‘Are you willing to take care of him?’

‘Yeah, of course.’

Hank must see something in him, because he starts talking while he examines Mac, ‘you know, there are people that free peets.’

‘And would you happen to know such people?’ Jack enquires innocently.

‘As a matter of fact I do. Why don´t you meet them at this address tonight?’

‘OK, we will be there.’

* * *

At exactly five to seven, Jack pulls up to a large mansion. Jack checks the address again, but it really is the address Hank gave him.

Mac happily runs in front of him towards the door. Jack rings the door bell and a maid opens the door.

‘My name is Jack Dalton and I have an appointment with June Elington?’

‘Of course, sir, come in.’

Jack follows the maid and is welcomed by an elderly lady who is holding a pug in her arms; Mac excitingly jumps up at her.

‘No Mac, down.’

Mac listens but it is clear he is not happy.

‘Good evening, Jack Dalton and this is Mac.’

‘Good evening, Jack, my name is June, welcome. If you will follow me to the living room.’

They enter a gorgeous room, Hank, a woman and two other men are in the room.

‘You already know Hank.’

Jack nods in greeting.’

‘And these are my friends, Elizabeth and Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey.’

Jack shakes hands with them introducing himself. Neal crouches down and holds his hand out so Mac can sniff it. Mac jumps up at him and Neal loses his balance, falling backwards laughing. Mac immediately takes advantage and jumps on top of Neal.

‘Mac, no.’

‘It’s OK.’

Neal laughs while Mac tries to lick him.

‘Thank you for your invitation, you have a lovely home, but I am not sure…’

‘Hank invited you over, because I run a release program for peets. I have been doing so for several years. As a matter of fact, that is how I met Elizabeth and Peter.’

Now Jack interest is perked.

‘Neal was our peet.’

Jack looks over in disbelieve at Neal, who is still playing with Mac.

‘Neal was a housecat.’

Jack studies Neal, not able to see a cat in the man. Neal smiles getting up and taking an envelope of the table.

‘We know it’s hard to believe, that is why I brought some pictures.’ He hands them to Jack. The first picture is a full shot taken from a high angle, Neal is sitting on his haunches like an animal and staring up at the lens. The next one is of Elizabeth and Peter with their pets, Peter is leaning over trying to hold a Labrador’s collar as the lab wanders away and Elizabeth, halfway off the couch, is grabbing a struggling Neal by the back of his sweater because he is trying to escape too. Jack looks through the pictures and then at Neal who is smiling.

‘That’s really you.’

‘Yeah, it really is. Once El and Peter decided to free me, doctor Hank took care of it.’

Mac sits happily next to June, trying to connect with the pug on her lap.

‘Why don’t we eat while we discuss matters?’ June suggests.

* * *

After their dinner a week ago? Mac and Jack became boarders at Ellington’s rescue center. Mac bonded with Jack in no time and they are inseparable. Today it will be Mac’s turn, they will start the reverse treatment at night. Hank has explained that it will be more comfortable for Mac, so Jack is all for it. They enjoyed a lush breakfast on the terrace of the loft, with a gorgeous view at the Chrysler building. Jack has been snapping pictures of them both and Mac, for future reference. They took a walk through a local park where Mac ran around with Bugsy, June’s Pug.

When the day closes? Jack takes Mac to the loft which has been turned onto a homey ICU-room. Mac is getting drowsy and Jack lifts him in the bed. Soon, he is stoned out of his mind. June has given Mac a tranquilizer hidden in a piece of sausage. It is eerie to see Mac so quiet, as a dog, he is always active, exploring, sniffing, like an overactive puppy. Hank efficiently hooks Mac up to all sorts of machinery, showing Mac’s stable vitals. Next come different IV’s and Jack pets Mac, more for his own sake than Mac’s, who is blissfully unaware. After Hank inserts a catheter, Neal, Jack and Hank turn Mac on his belly, with his head hanging from a pillow under his chest. Neal insisted on being there and Jack had gratefully accepted.

Hank confidently uses the scalpel to expose the gel pack in Mac’s neck. Once it is removed, he sutures the side and adds a band-aid. They put Mac on his side, covering him with a thick blanket. Jack looks anxiously at Mac and Neal pats Jack on the back, ‘are you ready, because we’re in for a rough couple of days.’

Jack nods.

‘OK then.’ Hank hooks bags to Neal’s IV, opening the line. Next he injects pain killers.

‘Can you please explain what you are doing once more?’

‘Of course, The _Goo Gone_ is going to dissolve the sticky network that Pensarisom created so Mac’s mind may be able to resurface. The other is anticanin which binds to the Caninistat and renders it inert.

Jack nods, ‘Thanks.’

It’s clear to Jack that Hank knows what he is doing and he trusts him. There is a knock on the door and June enters with a tray with food.

‘I thought you boys would be hungry. How is Mac doing?’

‘Keeping strong.’

‘Good.’

June leaves to get the rest of the food, telling Neal to get them a bottle of wine. Neal goes downstairs and Hank tells about June’s extensive wine collection. Jack tells Hank he is more of a beer drinker, but Hank tells him to try a glass first. When June comes back with the remaining food, Neal is back with a bottle and shows it to June who nods approvingly. They start eating and Jack has to admit the wine complements the food. Hank regularly checks the monitors making sure everything is under control. The next hours are uneventful but Jack is too worried to take a nap so Hank sits down to explain what to expect. Neal joins them since he experienced it first hand, ensuring that Mac won’t remember any of it.

‘I’ll be honest like I am with all my customers, as soon as the drugs clear his bloodstream, his human mind is going to take over. But sometimes that doesn´t go without hitches.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘Well, first of all, you’re going to see his heartbeat and breathing slow down.’

‘Is that because of the drugs?’

‘No, it’s the deep-brain functions that are going to be confused for a while.’

Jack takes a deep breath, ‘and you really don’t remember any of this?’

Neal looks sincere when he says he doesn´t.’ But he tells Jack what El and Peter told him how things went when he was in this stage, leaving out the part where he flat lined. There is no need to worry Jack. While they are talking Mac’s heart rate starts to decrease, his oxygen levels drop and Hank starts up the oxygen tank, putting an oxygen mask over Mac’s nose and mouth. He adjusts IV’s and pushes drugs. Jack starts to get anxious, Mac’s vitals keep dropping and even though he hasn’t known Mac that long, he feels a connection to the kid. He can see Hank is doing his best to pull Mac through this and after what feels like hours, Mac’s vitals are better. Hank re-adjusts the oxygen flow and Jack can see Mac’s breathing picking up.

‘He’s doing good Jack. He is a fighter.’

Jack takes a spot next to Mac and strokes Mac’s hair.

‘Jack, Neal, why don´t you two go to sleep and I will watch over Mac, and we can take turns watching Mac. We are just at the start of this.’

Both men agree and retreat for the night.

* * *

Over the next two days Mac keeps detoxing and Jack is grateful that Mac is unconscious during all of it. Hank is a fantastic doctor if he ever saw one, so Jack is comfortable as Mac’s brain is trying to reboot.

Mac is laying with his head in Jack’s lap, fever raging. He has been tossing and turning and Jack is not clear if the kid is being haunted by nightmares, but it is clear he is in serious discomfort. Jack is checking his mails on his phone while Neal is sketching. It turned out that Neal is a gifted artist. He has been painting, but for now he is content to sketch.

Mac is moving, which isn´t strange, but it becomes jerky and it takes a moment before Jack registers that Mac is seizing. He calls out to Hank who is sleeping on the couch. He wakes up with a start and hurries over, ‘don’t hold him, Jack.’

Jack lets go, only now realizing that he has Mac in a dead grip. Hank pushes an AED and Mac relaxes.

‘What happened?’

While he checks Mac over, he explains seizures are to be expected and not necessarily a bad thing. He seems satisfied when he is done checking Mac’s vitals. He tells Jack that there will probably be more now that Mac’s brain is clearly rebooting.

That night Mac moves and Jack is immediately alert, expecting another round of seizures. But instead there is a groan. Neal looks up as well, he must recognize it for what it is, ‘Mac is waking up.’

Hank injects painkillers, explaining to Jack that Mac is waking up to a blinding headache, which Neal confirms. Mac seems to relax in Jack’s arms and eventually blinks open his eyes.

‘Well hello there, are you with us?’

‘No.’ the voice is deeper than Jack expected, but he can´t stop the smile now that he realizes Mac made it. He carts his fingers through Mac’s hair. It is only now that Mac realizes he is resting in someone’s lap. He squints up to Jack, ‘why am I in your lap?’

‘We’ll explain later. Maybe you should rest some more.’

Mac moans when he shifts but closes his eyes anyway.

* * *

It isn´t until the next day that Mac is truly lucid. Introductions are made and Jack realizes this must be awkward. Waking up naked with IV’s and a catheter in bed with another man and without memories can’t be easy. They try to explain what happened but Mac seems to randomly nod off. However, they all take good care of him. Hank went back to his clinic but checks in once a day to make sure Mac is doing alright.

‘My name is Angus, not Mac, why do you keep calling me Mac?’

‘It was on the tag on your collar so I assumed that was your name. So you are called Angus, any last name?’

‘I don´t seem to recall my last name.’ He looks distressed, but Neal reassures him to stress himself about it, that it will come back to him, to just give it some time.’

‘Do you remember what happened to you?’

‘I was going to class.’

‘Where were you?’

‘I was at MIT, I was going to class and… wait, a van stopped next to me. That is it…’ Mac looks disturbed, ‘what happened?’

‘We think you got kidnapped and ended up in the illegal pet-industry.’

‘What?’ Mac looks baffled, ‘I was a peet?’

‘Yeah, they drugged you and turned you into a dog.’

‘I was a dog?’

‘Yeah, I found you in the forest during a hike. You were checking yourself out because your collar caught. You have been with me for two weeks now, so I am sorry I can´t tell you more.’

‘Was I at least a good dog?’

‘You were wonderful pet and as much as I liked you as a pet, once Hank told me you were probably brought into the system illegally, I only found it fair to free you.’

‘Thank you.’

‘No thanks.’

‘Wait, my last name is Macgyver.’

‘Well that explains Mac.’

‘Yeah, I like Mac over Angus.’

Jack chuckles, that makes sense. Why don’t you rest a bit more. Everything will be OK. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Peets = People + pets  
> AED = Antiepileptic drug


End file.
